


an anniversary to remember

by rxginamills



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, I mean this is what should have happened, Jaylos (mentioned only but I love my sons), M/M, malvie, this Did happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Mal and Evie are celebrating their 3-year-anniversary and Mal has a present for Evie that will change both of their lives forever.





	an anniversary to remember

"Mal! Mal, where are we going?"

"Relax, E! You'll see soon. Just keep your eyes closed,"

It's Evie and Mal's 3-year-anniversary, which means that they've been three years together on this day. Three years ago they would've never thought that they'd be interested in each other, let alone the same sex. So how did these two get together?

After Ben's coronation he and Mal dated for a few months when Mal began to feel like something was not in place, there was something missing. She was happy and everything was alright. But being with Ben...it didn't feel right. He was a nice guy, Mal would never deny that, but there was someone else to fill the hole in her heart.

That someone was Evie. Mal and Ben broke up and stayed good friends. Ben did everything he could to help Mal confess her feelings to Evie. She finally did it after a few months. It was awkward and quiet but in Evie's eyes adorable. She then proceeded to tell Mal about her own feelings and the two arranged a date. Not long after they got together and were happy ever since.

"Are we there yet?" Evie asks as Mal leads her through the forest.

"Almost there, babe. Okay, stop walking!"

Evie stands still. Her body is tingling with nervousness. She has no idea what Mal is up to this time. Mal is excited to show Evie her present, she and Ben had to plan it for months in order for it to work. Jay and Carlos also gave her a hand.

"Are you ready?" Mal asks. She can barely hold in all her excitement.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Evie takes a deep breath.

"Okay then, open your eyes!"

Evie does as Mal says and her jaw drops. She lifts her hands onto her mouth. This is the most amazing thing she's ever seen.

It's a castle. Mal has gotten her a castle. This is more than Evie can ever give her. She's overwhelmed. Mal must have put so much time and effort into it because the castle looks just like them! It's the perfect size with a big backyard and a small road to the nearby beach so they can go swimming. Apple trees are growing around the area.

"How did you...Mal...this — this is amazing! You got me a castle! An actual castle! I will never ever be able to repay you!" tears stream down Evie's cheeks. She's so incredibly happy.

"It's a castle fit for a princess," Mal puts her arms around Evie's waist.

"It's too bad I'm not one," Evie sighs. Mal smirks.

"Actually...you are," she says.

"What? No I'm not, I don't have a royal status here in Auradon," Evie is confused. Sure, Mal calls Evie her princess like fifty times a day, but she's not referring to that, is she?

"What if I told you that Ben and I pulled some strings and got you your royal status back," Mal says.

"You did not do that...did you?"

Mal nods with a huge grin. Evie squeals in happiness and jumps into Mal's arms, causing both of them to fall onto the grass. Evie kisses Mal over and over, expressing her gratitude. Mal is laughing happily while her girlfriend is on top of her.

"You're the most amazing girlfriend I could've ever hoped for! You got me a castle and made me a princess...how did you pull all of this together?" Evie asks as she and Mal sit up.

"I got some help from Ben, Fairy Godmother, Jay and Carlos. The King and Queen helped occasionally," Mal smiles.

"Jay and Carlos too? I thought they were super busy with their own anniversary that was two weeks ago!" Evie exclaims.

"They were, but they still managed to give me a hand. I owe those guys a dinner," Mal laughs. Evie pulls her up from the ground and they head for the castle. Mal opens the door and Evie rushes inside.

Everything is beautiful. There's flowers all round, gold beyond measure and Evie and Mal'a favorite colors — dark blue and purple. A wide staircase leads upstairs to more beautiful rooms. A library, a huge walk-in closet, their bedroom and more...

"Mal...this place is beautiful!" Evie gasps. She admires the castle and it seems that around every corner is something more amazing.

"I knew you'd love it," Mal goes to Evie and kisses her temple quickly.

"My present was nothing compared to this..."

"Nonsense! It's brilliant," Mal smiles. Evie had given her a golden bracelet and taken her out for lunch in Tiana and Naveen's restaurant. They serve the best food you can find in Auradon.

"Now, why don't you take a look around? I'll be upstairs," Mal smirks mischievously. She leaves Evie to go through the castle on her own.

The first door on the left leads to the kitchen. Everything is new and polished. Evie is excited, she loves to cook. Mal has been very thoughtful.

On the kitchen counter Evie sees a note. She picks it up and reads it.

_Evie,_

_Welcome to your new home! Mal has done a fantastic job on the castle, she wanted everything to be perfect for you. I know how much you love to cook so I helped Mal to make the best kitchen possible! You'll also get fresh food from local farms every week._

_Happy anniversary!_

_Queen Belle_

Evie smiles and places the note down. Queen Belle has done a lot for her and Mal in the past. She helped people accept them when they first came out to the public.

Evie moves on to the big living room. A big flat screen tv is on the wall and she immediately knows that Jay and Carlos picked this item. The living room is very cozy, there are many elements that make it feel like home. The color scheme is very Evie and Mal. Suddenly Evie notices a second note. She reads this one as well.

_Dear Eves,_

_(Carlos wrote that, I would never write 'dear', as dear as you are to me)_

_Evie laughs at this. Jay is silly but overall he loves his boyfriend and chooses him over anyone else. It's true though, 'dear' is not his style._

_We hope you enjoy this amazing living room that Mal built for you. We helped, of course, as you can probably see from the size of that flat screen. Jay is a bit jealous but he would never admit that._

_We've been friends for as long as I can remember so I only want the best for you. Mal makes you really happy which makes me happy too. This house is the perfect for you, princess. You're a real princess now! I hope we don't have to bow down to you._

_Have a fantastic day with Mal and happy anniversary!_

_Jay, Carlos & Dude_

Evie tears up at the end of the note and puts it down. She has such an amazing girlfriend and beautiful friends who have also found love in each other. Everything is bright and happy in Evie's world at the moment. Her mother is no longer there, demanding her of perfection and chaining her down. Evie is free to live the rest of her life with Mal.

"Evie! Have you checked out the closet yet?" comes Mal's shout from upstairs. The fashion lover's eyes lit up and she rushes up the big stairs. She's almost immediately faced with the closet.

"Wow..." she breathes as she walks inside. There are cabinets next to cabinets and shelves on top of shelves. A chandelier in the ceiling and mirrors on every wall. This is the closet Evie has always dreamt of. The shelves are full of Evie and Mal's shoes and the cabinets are stacked with clothes. The mirrors have sparkly lights around them.

A third and final note is attached to one of the mirrors. Evie reads it too.

_Dear Evie,_

_Welcome home! I hope you've enjoyed all the rooms you've seen so far and there's a lot more to come! This closet is for you and Mal. She was obviously quite lost since you're the fashionista so I gave her a hand, I'm quite good with dresses and such._

_You're a lovely girl and Mal is very lucky to have you. I hope this closet and its clothing treat you well! If I'm being honest, even my dear Ella's clothing fades next to this. But let's keep that between us, shall we?_

_Have a beautiful anniversary and I hope to speak to you soon!_

_Fairy Godmother_

"This is all too much..." Evie smiles with tears of joy in her eyes. She heads out of the closet.

"Hey, E! Come to the bedroom!" Mal yells. Evie smiles, anticipating what is next to come. She goes to the bedroom and gasps at the sight.

Mal is down on one knee with a ring box in her hand. A beautiful diamond ring is shining at Evie. She feels like she can't breathe and the tears are finally falling onto her cheeks.

"Evie...I don't know what I did to deserve you. Every single moment with you has been the best of my life. I don't regret anything I've been through with you. We've been through the ups and the downs and I'm pretty sure there are more of those to come," Mal laughs in tears of her own, "You make me so happy and I don't wanna live without you. Here we can be together without our parents tearing us apart. You can finally be a real princess again, but to be honest, you've always been one to me. I built this castle because I wanted this to be our home, I want to live here with you forever. I want to raise our kids here. So...what do you say? Will you marry me?"

Evie is speechless. Mal has just poured her heart out to her and all they both need is a three letter word to start the rest of their lives. Evie nods slightly. Mal's eyes widen.

"Yes...yes, Mal," Evie cries. Mal shoots up from the floor and slides the ring into Evie's finger. Then she grabs her waist and pulls her into a passionate kiss. Mal and Evie both cry a lot as they kiss and hug each other.

"Thank you for all this, Mal. I love you," Evie whispers as they pull back from the kiss.

"It's everything you deserve, princess. I love you too,"

And so, Mal and Evie began the rest of their lives together. What happened after this anniversary...well, that's a completely different story.


End file.
